


Curious for you

by everythingisconnected



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Coming Out, Drunk Peter Parker, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Gay Harley Keener, Getting Together, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Science Boyfriends, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingisconnected/pseuds/everythingisconnected
Summary: Harley, MJ and Ned get Peter drunk for the first time. Side effects include: feelings that he didn't realise he had for his best friend.
Relationships: (background), Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Shuri
Comments: 5
Kudos: 340





	Curious for you

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a shitty one shot i wrote at 2am bc i can't get enough of these nerdy boyfriends

Peter Parker was exhausted.

He’d just finished an entire day of patrolling and it’d really kicked his ass this time. Fighting a huge gang of heavy-built thugs isn’t always easy, even when you’re spiderman. 

The only thing that’d kept him going through the day was that he’d see his best friends when he got back to the compound. 

Mr Stark had built their ‘squad’ their own lab area where they could mess around in, under FRIDAY’s intense supervision. Recently, Shuri had come to visit from Wakanda, and they’d all bonded instantly. Him, Ned, MJ and Harley had all adopted her into their friend group of nerdiness and memes. Despite her being more intelligent than all of them, including Tony Stark, combined.

Maybe MJ more than others, since her and Shuri were kind of dating now. 

Peter was happy for them, especially since MJ had recently come out to them as a lesbian. The only downside was him struggling to understand the influx of new lesbian memes she posted in their group chat. He was getting there though.

Being the dramatic bitch he was, Peter never bothered to use the front door. He didn’t want Mr Stark to find out how late he was coming back from patrol. It had to be at least 3am, and here he was jacking open his bedroom window and crawling inside. 

With a heavy sigh, he shed his spiderman suit and collapsed on the large double bed. Peter was pretty sure his entire body was covered in bruises, and a few ribs were probably cracked, but with his super healing they’d be gone by morning. All he needed was a shower and sleep.

Apparently that wasn’t going to happen.

“Peter!”

Harley bounded into the room, looking like an excited puppy. “Y’back! Missed ya so much.”

Peter didn’t have time to register before Harley collapsed onto his bed beside him and threw an arm over his waist. He winced at the pain on his injured body, turning to his best friend with a raised eyebrow.

“Harley- Harls, are you drunk?”

Harley’s breath was close to his face and he stunk of alcohol. He laughed and cuddled closer.

“Maybe!”

“Why, man? You never drink,” Peter was trying to ignore the way Harley’s hand was caressing the bare skin of his waist and how good and calming it felt.

“MJ’s idea,” Harley finally looked up at him. “She found Stark’s liquor cabinet.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “You should sleep, it’s really late.”

“Missed ya so much,” Harley buried his face in Peter’s shoulder. 

Why was Peter getting butterflies? Harley clearly wasn’t in a fit state and he shouldn’t take advantage of him like this. He needed to do the right thing and get him in bed.

He was obviously just so tired his brain was overthinking everything. Him and Harley always cuddled, on the sofa, beside each other in bed looking at memes, in the lab sometimes…

Just never when he was wearing these few clothes.

-

Joining his friends in drinking games at 4am definitely wasn’t the best idea he’d had.

It was Ned’s fault. He’d burst into the room and gave him puppy eyes, and he couldn’t resist Ned’s puppy eyes. 

As an already hyper individual, drunk Peter was that, dialled up.

His injuries were soon forgotten; he’d thrown on the nearest shirt he’d found (which happened to be Harley’s), and joined his friends in their living quarters. The floor was covered in pizza boxes and various random shit that he couldn’t recognise because the room was spinning too much.

“Guys, you won’t believe this one time I was out on patrol and there was this dog it was so cute and fluffy and it ran over to me and jumped up and oh my god it was so big and I couldn’t help but stop and give it a hug-”

“Peter, darlin’,” Harley slurred. “Breathe.”

“Sounds dope,” MJ added, leaning against Shuri who’d fallen asleep next to her a while ago. “I’m- I’m more of a cat person though.”

“Why not both?” Ned said through a mouthful of pizza. “I’ll be that guy with 50 pets ‘cos no girls want this.”

“Sh- shut it, Ned,” Harley frowned, tossing his legs over Peter’s lap. “You’re gonna find someone. Maybe. Probably. Fuck it, jus’ become a prostitute.”

“Think I’ll pass,” Ned laughed. “I’d rather stick with my right hand.”

“Oh god Ned, no,” Peter leant back against Harley, who threw an arm over his shoulders. “We- we don’t need to know that.”

“It’s more action that you’re gonna get,” Ned smirked in MJ’s direction. MJ tried to stifle her laughter.

“Hey! I-I’ve had girlfriends! Girls like me!” Peter said defensively, although girls weren’t the first thing on his drunk mind right now. Harley’s chest was firm and comfortable, and made the perfect pillow. 

“It’s been years, dude,” MJ said. 

“Yeah, and-” Peter sighed. “Ned hasn’t had a girlfriend either! Neither has Harley!”

Harley was currently running a hand through his hair, which was really quite relaxing and almost sending him to sleep.

“Girls are queuing for me. Just haven’t found the right one yet,” Ned winked dramatically, sending MJ into a fit of laughter. 

“Sure,” MJ said. “I get more girls than all of you. I’m the one with a- with a girlfriend.”

“A sleepy one,” Harley cooed, and they all turned to Shuri who was still sleeping.

“She deserves some rest,” Ned said.

“Harley,” Peter mumbled, turning over in Harley’s lap. “You’re really comfy. Like really. Can you sleep in my bed tonight? You’re really warm.”

“Aww,” Ned laughed across from them.

“Young love,” MJ added with a chuckle.

“Hmm,” Harley ran his fingertips over Peter’s cheek. “‘Course, sweetheart.”

Ned raised his eyebrows and shared a knowing look with MJ. “I feel like a fifth wheel here, guys.”

“Yeah, calm down the flirting,” MJ smirked. 

“Wh- we’re not flirting!” Peter sat up straight. “What are you talking about-”

“Yeah, we are flirting, aren’t we babe?” Harley grabbed Peter’s face and slammed a kiss to his cheek, turning him bright red.

“You know the rules, Shuri and I are the gayest here,” MJ crossed her arms. “You can’t outdo us.”

“You sure about that?” Peter said. “There are plenty of gay couples in the Avengers. Steve and Bucky, Thor and Bruce, Carol and-”

“Yeah, but they’re not as gay as us,” MJ said defiantly. 

“Ha-Harley isn’t even gay,” Peter turned to his best friend, collapsing back against him again. 

This time it was Harley’s turn to blush. “No- I mean, no. I mean, yes. Maybe.”

“You’re aware you gave every possible answer to that question,” Ned deadpanned, eyebrow raised in confusion.

“I’m Peter-sexual,” Harley wrapped his arms around the other boy. “Have y’all seen this hot piece of ass?”

“Damn,” MJ said. “Maybe I was wrong. They’re gayer than us and they don’t even know it.”

“Harls!” Peter blushed furiously. “You’re- you’re joking, aren’t you?”

Peter squinted his eyes, trying to focus on the face in front of him. His mind was racing, all he could think about was how Harley was flirting with him, even if it was a joke, and he didn’t hate it. At all. His drunken brain was screaming at him, Harley is pretty, Harley is comfy and cuddly, Harley is your dorky, clever and sassy best friend who you really want to kiss. Oh fuck.

It’d been years since he’d felt like this for anyone. Maybe all this time he’d been in denial and calling it close friendship, but it took him getting drunk with his friends to realise maybe it was more than that.

Harley had never really mentioned his sexuality in the year they’d been friends, it’d never come up, and now Peter was wondering why the hell he’d never asked before. And why was he feeling this way for a guy when he’d been pretty sure he was straight his entire life?

Why was his brain telling him to kiss Harley right now?

“Darlin’, come here,” Harley pulled Peter closer to him, placing a hand on his cheek. “I’m- I’m a fuckin’ repressed mess but I’m not lyin’.”

Ned and MJ just sat in the background, wide-eyed and watching this rather entertaining situation unfold before them. It was if they didn’t exist to those two right now.

“You’re pretty,” Peter mumbled. Harley was back to spinning in front of him again. His heart was pounding and everything Harley was saying felt like a weird dream. To be honest, Peter was so light-headed and distant right now everything could just be a dream. If it was a dream, what he did didn’t matter, he’d wake up and everything would be fine.

“God, I can’t- Peter, god, you’re so-” Harley pulled him closer by his chin. “I’m gonna kiss you now, OK?”

“Hmm,” Peter mumbled, and seconds later his brain just about registered Harley’s lips pressed to his, the taste of alcohol on his tongue, their gentle, yet sloppy movement against him.

This was a really, really nice dream. Maybe one Peter could remember having once or twice before. His hand was buried in Harley’s hair, the other on his chest, as they kissed over and over. Peter was sure he’d go into cardiac arrest at any minute because they’d only been kissing for not too long and he could already feel himself getting embarrassingly hard. 

“Shit!” he gasped, pulling apart. “MJ- MJ and Ned are still her-”

“Think they left us, darlin’,” Harley pulled Peter back down so their foreheads touched. “God, you’re gorgeous. I love you.”

Peter’s stomach exploded with butterflies. “Harls- I love you too. Can we- can we-”

He was cut off by Harley kissing him again, shoving a hand up his shirt and touching him everywhere. At this point Peter’s hard-on was throbbing against Harley’s leg and he was pretty sure the other boy could feel it. Oh well, he’s gonna wake up soon. Might as well have fun.

A moment later and Peter’s head was buried in Harley’s shoulder, his lips red and covered in spit. He panted heavily, tiredness overwhelming him suddenly. It took mere seconds for him to doze off, still on top of Harley, who joined him not long after.

-

The last time he’d felt like this was when he’d had a bus thrown at him.

Peter was groggy as hell and definitely getting a hangover. Hopefully it wouldn’t last as long as everyone else’s. 

The light from outside was too bright. He was on a sofa and all his limbs were killing him.

The room was empty.

What happened last night, other than getting drunk with his friends and falling asleep? That’s all he could piece together. 

He glanced at the clock, and shit, it was 1pm. 

Peter shot up, running a hand through his hair and hoping he looked mildly presentable. 

“FRIDAY, where’s Harley?” he stood up, looking down and realising he was only wearing boxers and a shirt. That was Harley’s.

“ _Mr Keener is in the lab,_ ” FRIDAY replied. “ _He seems distressed._ ”

“Shit,” Peter immediately forgot about the state he was in, Harley was in trouble. He sprinted out the door and down the corridor, barging through the door of the lab. Harley was in the corner, wearing a pair of Tony’s tinted glasses, and working on some piece of machinery. 

“Hey, Harls,” Peter skipped over to him, dodging past the desks full of screens and equipment. 

Harley looked up, eyes widening behind the glasses. “Oh. Hi, Peter.”

Peter frowned, that didn’t sound like the Harley he knew. “What’s up, man? You feeling good?”

“I’m fine,” Harley deadpanned, turning back to his work. Usually when Peter entered the lab Harley would greet him with a tight hug. Something was definitely wrong.

“Look, I don’t remember much from last night, but if I said something-”

“I said I’m fine,” Harley said, still not looking up.

“Harley, listen. You’re more like Mr Stark than you think sometimes,” Peter rolled his eyes. “Seriously, what’s up?”

Harley sighed, sniffing and wiping his eyes under the glasses. Shit, had he been crying?

“Hey,” Peter nervously edged closer. “You can talk to me.”

“It’s nothin’. I’ll be back later, I’m gonna-”

“Please,” Peter pleaded, grabbing Harley’s arm to stop him from leaving. He reached a hand up to remove the glasses, and unsurprisingly, his eyes were red from crying.

Harley looked away, embarrassed. “Jus- just somethin’ last night. I made a mistake. A stupid mistake.”

Peter frowned. “I’m sure whatever you did, it wasn’t that bad.”

“You don’t remember?” Harley said, looking shocked. “Oh. It’s nothin’ then.”

“Please tell me what happened, Harls,” Peter moved his hand, and took Harley’s in his own. The other boy chewed his lip.

“You don’t wanna know,” Harley shook his head. “You’re gonna hate me, never wanna see me again-”

“Hey, that’s bullshit,” Peter took his other hand. “You didn’t have sex in my bed, did you?”

Harley scoffed. “No way. Definitely not.”

The way Harley’s lips curved up when he smiled. 

His hair was sticking up in every direction, but still fluffy as hell.

His jawline was so perfect.

Peter stepped back, his heart pounding. He remembered his lips against Harley’s, hands running over his jaw, through his hair, down his chest…

“You kissed me,” Peter said slowly. 

Harley staggered back, pulling their hands apart.

“Wait,” Peter looked back up. “I liked it. A lot.”

“You did?” Harley raised an eyebrow. “So- so you’re not mad? You’re not gonna make me leave?”

Peter shook his head. “What- no way. Wait, Harls, I think- I think I’m bi. Bisexual. Maybe. Definitely. Shit.”

“It’s OK,” Harley said. “I’m gay. Probably should’a told you that sooner. Been in the closet for way too long.”

“How has this never come up?” Peter looked up at Harley. “I must be bi. I’ve had a crush on you for months but my stupid brain didn’t realise it until I was a drunk mess.”

“Wait, what?” Harley moved forward again. “And to answer that, trauma is a bitch.”

“So, does this mean we’re the two bros?” Peter met Harley’s gaze, holding in laughter.

It took Harley a moment, then he smirked. “Five feet apart?”

Peter stepped closer so there was hardly space between them. He tentatively placed a hand on Harley’s waist, and looked up to the taller boy who took his other hand in his own.

“Only us,” Peter smiled and shook his head, and before he changed his mind, he leant up and placed a soft, chaste kiss on Harley’s lips before pulling away again, blushing.

They both stared at each other for a moment, wide-eyed. 

A moment later and Harley had his hand on the back of Peter’s neck and was pulling them together, and they were kissing properly this time.

The memories were rushing back from last night, and Peter was delighted that he was a lot more sober this time to remember the feeling of Harley’s soft lips, his tongue, the feel of his skin. He hoped he’d get a lot more familiar with all that, despite it scaring the fuck out of him.

Soon Harley was pressed back against the desk, their breaths mingling as they made out. When they pulled back, their foreheads touched for a moment as they both panted and grinned, and next thing Peter had his arms wrapped around Harley and his head buried in his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a moment, just enjoying being close. 

“Did you mean it?” Harley whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of Peter’s neck. “What you said, last night?”

“What did I-” 

It hit him like a baseball bat. He’d fucking said the L word.

“Oh. Oh. Um,” Peter pushed his head further into Harley’s shoulder. “IthinkIdid.”

He could feel Harley smile against his neck. “I meant it too. Idiot.”

Peter pulled back, giving Harley a playful shove. “Hey! This is gonna be hard to get used to I think, but- but, I really want to. Be with you.”

“Let’s give it a shot,” Harley cupped Peter’s cheek, his eyes shining with joy. “We’re both hot messes.”

“Damn right,” Peter chuckled. “Now, I really wanna know what you were working on before I interrupted.”

Harley rolled his eyes, grinning. “Stark bet me I couldn’t make a suit better than his. I’m gonna fuckin’ show that old man how it’s done-”

Peter laughed and listened intensely, taking Harley’s hand in his and twisting their fingers together. It felt so right, and the only thing he regretted was not realising how good they’d be together sooner. Harley was basically his soulmate. He could listen to his nerdy rambles all day.

And they were definitely going to out-gay MJ and Shuri.


End file.
